Starlit Path
by xXIcefrostXx
Summary: A story about the life of Moonpaw, a soft spoken she cat who finally finds her voice. I have finally found a coauthor, FrostFire. ]
1. Alliegances

**A L L E G I A N C E S **

**R O S E C L A N**

LEADER - GLOWSTAR -goldish-silver tom with bright green eyes

DEPUTY -WHIPTAIL- brown she-cat with a long tail and amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT - ALDERWHISPER- deep ginger she-cat with green eyes and a beautiful voice

WARRIORS -GRAVELCLAW- dark gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes

GINGERFLASH- calico colored tom with amber eyes

YARROWLEAF- golden-brown tabby tom with brown-green eyes

OTTERPELT- brown tom with black paws and tail tip

SHADYNIGHT- black she-cat with dark green eyes

CRICKETJUMP- red tom with brown spots and yellow eyes

ROUNDPOOL- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

VIOLETFLOWER- tortoise-shell she-cat with strange, violet eyes

SPPRENTICES - SPRUCEPAW- pretty white she-cat with blue eyes

FLIPPEDPAW- silver tabby tom with one paw that's claws are up-side down

DRYPAW- ginger and white she-cat with brown eyes

PEARPAW- black tom with light green eyes the color of pears

QUEENS - ORCHIDPETAL- white she-cat with pink-tinged eyes

DRIZZLINGCLOUD- dark gray she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

KITS - LIGHTKIT- pale gold tom with green eyes (Orchidpetal)

GRASSKIT- white she-cat with green eyes (Orchidpetal)

SEEDKIT- gray and brown she-cat with yellow eyes (Drizzlingcloud)

WIDEKIT- calico tom with amber yellow eyes (Drizzlingcloud)

GLOOMKIT - black tabby tom with blue eyes (Drizzlingcloud)

ELDERS - THORNSLASH- blind black and white tom

GLITTERFANG- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

BARKBERRY- tortoise-shell she-cat with berry-colored eyes

**P O P P Y C L A N**

LEADER -- SHADOWSTAR - A sleek black she cat with cold grey eyes

DEPUTY -- PINEFUR - A large, handsome tom with a brown pelt swirled with black. All she cats adore him.

MEDICINE CAT -- ROSEPETAL - A gorgeous white she-cat with a reddish hue to her coat.

WARRIORS--

NIGHTSHADOW - A moody tom with dark brown fur and piercing green eyes.

TWILIGHTFUR - A handsome brown tabby tom with blue eyes with a playful nature and an adorable smile.

WILLOWCLAW - A small grey she-cat with hazel-clored eyes.

WHITEFANG - A feisty young she-cat with green eyes and a sharp tongue.

APPRENTICES--

TALONPAW - A handsome golden tabby with amber eyes that is very fond of Moonpaw.

SILENTPAW - A mysterious young apprentice whose past is filled with shadows. She rarely shows any emotion or compassion. Misty green eyes.

MOONPAW - A quiet, soft-spoken she-cat with a sweet and forgiving nature. The only cat other than Tanolpaw that can speak to Silentpaw without getting their fur ripped out. Sea Blue eyes.

QUEENS-

SWEETWATER - A kind, loving but somewhat guarded she-cat who is bearing her dead mate's kits. Hazel colored eyes.

ELDERS-

WILLOWFUR - An old, blue eyed grey tabby she-cat with knowledge beyond her years.

Lilyclan's alliegences will be coming soon.


	2. Prologue

HI, it's me, Icefrost! I just wanted to congratulate Frostfire for making such an amazing start to our story. Enjoy!

* * *

P R O L O G U E

"Hey, Orangekit!" Galekit mewed, pawing her sleeping ginger brother.

He awoke sleepily, looking up out of the small pit that was the nursery. The sun wasn't even out yet. "Galekit, what is it? No one else is up."

Galekit wiggled in excitement. "I know!" she pounced on Bark-kit.

Her other brother awoke and growled at her. "What, Galekit?"

She didn't answer, but instead jumped on her sister, Beetlekit. Beetlekit hissed and asked crossly, "What was that for?"

Galekit lashed her tail. "We're gonna have an adventure!"

When the word "adventure" was mentioned, Bark-kit and Beetlekit's expression turned from annoyance to guarded curiosity, while Orangekit still looked doubtful.

"What's the adventure?!" Bark-kit meowed.

Galekit leaned in, looking mysterious. "Well, we're almost apprentices-"

Beetlekit broke in. "We're barely 3 moons old, Galekit."

Galekit kept going, ignoring Beetlekit. "And I know how to make us apprentices now!!"

Orangekit stared. "That's gonna get us in trouble, y'know."

"But you don't even know what we're gonna do!" she wailed.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do?" Bark-kit mewed.

"I heard," the eager kit meowed, "That there was an angry badger that wandered into the poppies in our territory from Roseclan."

Orangekit groaned. "Isn't that the one that killed Leafclaw?"

His sister nodded. "And that's why we have to find it. We need to avenge his death."

Bark-kit gasped. "No way!" his fur was bristling with fear, but soon it started to come down. "No way," he repeated. "We're gonna fight it?"

"No." Galekit mewed. "We're gonna find it, then tell Threestar."

Beetlekit looked nervous, but she growled. "I'll come with you, Galekit. I wanna become an apprentice."

"I'll come with you, too." Bark-kit said slowly.

Galekit blinked gratefully at her two siblings, then turned to Orangekit, who was sitting down, silent. "Well, waddaya gonna do?"

Orangekit took a deep breath. "I'm not coming with you."

"Why not?" Beetlekit asked. "We'll be apprentices!"

"No we won't." Orangekit shot back. "Trouble-making kits don't become apprentices, no matter what they do."

"But it's for the clan!" Bark-kit meowed.

Orangekit growled. "I won't let you go. You'll get yourselves killed."

"We're going whether you like it or not!" Galekit hissed her black fur bristling with indignation.

"I'll stop you." He swished his tail, getting in fighting position.

"You're not the boss of me!" with a yowl, Galekit jumped on her brother, trying to claw his ears, while Orangekit bit her ebony-colored scruff. She spat in anger, and raked her claws over his flank.

"Galekit!! Orangekit!! Stop it right now!!"

Galekit and Orangekit backed away from each other, their ears down in submission, both realizing that their fighting woke up the entire nursery.

Their mother, Willowfur, was standing sternly infront of them, disapproval in her eyes. The other queen, Shellshard was calming down her kit, Talonkit, who was born about a day ago.

"What was the fighting about?" Willowfur asked, looking at the two kits.

Galekit glanced at her Orangekit, waiting for him to reveal heir plan, but he lowered his head and stayed silent.

She couldn't catch his eyes.

Galekit raised her eyes and looked her mother in the eyes. "We were just fighting."

"Well, then, fight somewhere else." Shellshard snapped, pushing Talonkit closer to her.

Bowing their heads, the four kits crept outside, but right when she thought no one but the other kits were looking, she mouthed- _we go at dawn._

Two amber eyes shown in the dim light, in the blurry line between night and day. Galekit nudged Bark-kit and Beetlekit, who woke with a start.

"Are we going?" Beetlekit mewed.

Galekit nodded, and started to climb out of the nursery.

"What about him?" Bark-kit asked, pointing his reddish-striped muzzle toward the sleeping form of Orangekit.

"He can congratulate us from the nursery after we become apprentices." Galekit meowed shortly.

Swiftly climbing out of the nursery, they set out of Poppyclan territory and ran off to the field of poppies.

They were still small, and their ginger pelts blended well to the blood-red poppies that were all over their territory.

_GRAWLH!!!!_

The three kits jumped with fright. "What was that?!" Bark-kit mewed, his silver fur bristling.

Beetlekit growled. "I'm not scared!" she crept forward into the poppies.

Bark-kit was trembling. "Where did she go?!"

"Hey, guys! Look what I found!" Beetlekit's ginger pelt was standing on end from excitement. She rushed off again. Galekit and Bark-kit followed.

Galekit gasped at what she saw. It was a huge badger, sedated by the poppies seeds that were famous in Poppyclan territory. He was sleeping, but what really scared the kits were its eyes.

Its eyes were open although it was sleeping. They were red and black, with bloodshot whites. Froth drizzled from its huge jaws. Yellow fangs showed when it snarled in its dreams. Its dirty white and black head was covered with blood. Galekit didn't want to know where the blood came from.

"Is that it?!" Bark-kit asked, his fear-scent coming off in waves that sent shivers down Galekit's spine.

"It is it, right, Galekit?" Beetlekit mewed, her rump wiggling in excitement.

"That's it, all right. And I knew that you guys would be out here." A cold voice replied.

The three kits turned around and gasped. It was Orangekit.

"So the little scared kittypet comes back and decided to become an apprentice with us." Galekit sneered at her brother.

He lifted his orange head high. "I came back to look for you before you kill yourselves."

Bark-kit and Beetlekit looked at each other nervously, while Galekit shot a retort back. "_I _think that you just realized what a good idea we had about become apprentices that you just decided to come with us to get the badger."

"Galekit..." Beetlekit mewed uncertainly, glancing between the fuming siblings.

Galekit ignored her. "Well you know what? You won't become an apprentice with us. You're just jealous and you want us to stay kits forever. When we become apprentices, I'll tell Threestar what you tried to do."

Her brother growled. "I don't care if I become an apprentice or not! Beetlekit and Bark-kit know I'm right! This "adventure" is gonna get you all killed!! You're my sister, Galekit. It's my responsibility not to get you killed! So no matter what you do, no matter where you go, I'm not gonna leave you in danger!"

Amber eyes met amber eyes in anger. Galekit growled. "How many times in StarClan's name do you I have to tell you that _you're not the boss of me?!?" _The resenting kit jumped on her brother, claws outstretched.

Orangekit snarled, leaped and met her in the air. The two kits tumbled to the ground and snapped at each other's ears.

The badger twitched, as it bloodshot eyes moved. It stared at the kits.

"ORANGEKIT!!! GALEKIT!!! STOP IT!! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!" Bark-kit yowled, his claws unsheathed. "THE BADGER'S AWAKE!!"

With a roar, the dirty, bloody beast lifted itself off of the dirt and poppies and slashed its blunt claws at the four kits.

Beetlekit squeaked and jumped back, barely missing the deadly claws. Her own claws outstretched, she jumped bravely at the beast.

The badger bellowed and hit her with its paw in mid-air. The small kit tumbled to the ground and laid still.

"BEETLEKIT!!!" Galekit cried, her tail lashing in fear. She ran toward her sister, but suddenly something blocked her way.

It was the badger.

She was swallowed up with fear. She was going to _die_. All because she wasn't patient enough. Just because of that. The badger's huge paw was coming up to strike the terrified kit, when-

A ginger streak of fur barreled into her, wrenching her shoulder painfully, knocking her away from the beast.

"Are you alright?" Orangekit gasped.

"I'm fine!" Galekit snapped. "Now go away!"

Orangekit flinched, and turned to her. His amber eyes burned into Galekit's, and she knew that she had said the wrong thing.

"No! Wait! I didn't-", she stammered, but it was no use. Orangekit was already racing away from her. "No!" she called. "Come back, you mouse brained kitty!" She was getting scared and angry. "Fine!!!" She screamed after him. "Fine!! Go and leave us like the coward you are!!"

"Galekit!" Bark-kit was running toward her, his long fur streaming out around him. "The badger! Look out!"

The monster bellowed and stomped toward her, while Galekit cried in terror. This was just a really bad dream. It had to be!

"AURGH!!!" Bark-kit yowled. Galekit gasped. Her brother was attacking it!

"NO!!" She howled. "No!! You'll just get killed like Beetlekit!"

"Not if I can help it!" A voice cried.

It was a patrol!

Seven strong warriors formed the Poppyclan attack position that made them so famous. The leader of the attack, Shadowstone, the deputy, was running up to the badger.

"Attack!!" She yowled, and the Poppyclan cats jumped.

Green, grey, and amber eyes flashed as they attacked the beast. "C'mon!!" a cat exclaimed, and then Galekit felt herself get grabbed by powerful jaws. Galekit squeaked with fear. "Don't worry, it's me, Whitefang." Her rescuer meowed, and the two raced away from the bloody field of poppies.

"Where are you taking me?" the terrified kit mewed.

"Buk tug cupm." Whitefang said through a mouth full of her black fur.

Galekit was about to protest, but suddenly all of the emotions she'd felt collasped down at her, and she knew no more.

Galekit woke to her mother's gentle tongue rasping her fur. "M-m-mom?" she stammered. Guilt crashed down at her. Because of her, Beetlekit died... "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay." Willowfur mewed back. "I still have you."

"Mom," she looked around. They were the only one in the nursery except for Shellshard and Talonkit. "Where's Orangekit and Bark-kit?"

Willowfur looked down. "We need to go outside." She meowed, picked up her kit, and climbed outside of the nursery.

Two small bodies layed among the blood-red poppies. One was light ginger, and the other was silver with reddish-brown stripes. _Oh, no. _Galekit thought despairingly to herself. _Oh, no. Both Beetlekit and Bark-kit died... _she remembered her brother running at the badger and attacking it fearlessly. _He must've gotten hurt. And it's my entire fault..._

"Galekit." A cold voice said. The kit turned. It was Shadowstone. "Orangekit is in the medicine cat's den. He wanted to see you." She meowed.

Galekit trotted to the medicine cat's den. Inside was a dusty mass of fur that was Orangekit. His eyes were closed and his pelt was torn and dirty. "What happened?" Galekit whispered.

Rosepetal padded noiselessly behind her. "He raced back to our camp. Faster that any kit his age should be able to do. He really tired himself out, along with the wounds that he got from the badger." She murmured.

Suddenly he shuddered, and his eyes opened. "Galekit?" he growled.

"Yeah." Galekit mumbled. "I'm sorry I didn't thank you for saving us and coming for us."

The brave kit's eye's blazed. "I don't know who you are. You did this to us. Beetlekit and Bark-kit died because of you. I only cared about them. I only went to protect them. I don't give a twig to you."

Galekit gasped and hung her head. She knew it was reality. She knew that it was her fault. And that Orangekit was telling the truth. Galekit looked back at her brother, but his eyes were closed and his limbs were stiff.

Forever.

"I heard what he said." Galekit turned around. It was the deputy. "And you know what? He's right." Shadowstone gazed at the kit. "You need a punishment."

"What?!" Galekit's mother hissed. "Isn't the guilt of her sibling's death's enough?!"

"No, it's not." Shadowstone snapped back, and then returned her gaze to Galekit. "You will have a new name. It will symbolize who you are now. You will be named Silentkit, for from now on, you will not talk. You will not speak. You will be silent. Now go!" The deputy swiftly turned and stalked away.

Silentkit's eyes filled with tears and she ran. She ran away from the medicine cat's den. She ran away from her past. She ran away from her mother and ran into the nursery.

She ran away from her voice.


	3. Chapter One

Here's the first chapter to the story. Sorry it took me so long to get up the documents... thank you to Frostfire who helped me edit this chapter.

* * *

C H A P T E R O N E

The camp of Poppyclan was dark and quiet. Gloom trickled through the air, leaving misery and fear. Snow concealed everything, leaving cats shivering in their underground dens. Silverpelt glittered coldly in the night sky, observant and watchful. There was a fear scent in the air so strong that even the bravest warrior would cringe at.

A pleading wail shattered the peace of the night.

"Shadowstar, you don't know what you're doing. It may be leaf bare, but we have all of the prey we need! We can't attack Roseclan! They've done nothing to deserve this!"

The voice was cut off with a shriek of pain, followed by unmerciful, cruel laughter.

"Do you really think you can tell me how to run my clan? I could care less if you agree with me or not. One worthless cat's opinion will not change mine. We are still attacking Roseclan at dawn."

A shrill cry of frustration echoed in the crisp winter air. A heavy thud followed. The form of a dark grey cat limping awkwardly towards the medicine cat's den materialized in the thick fog, trailed closely by another cat with a pelt as black as the night sky and glittering stone-cold eyes.

Moonpaw woke up to the sound with a sinking feeling in her stomach. She yawned sleepily, and peeked out of the den, careful not to disturb her other den mates, Silentpaw and Talonpaw. The sight that met her eyes was ghastly yet painfully familiar. The medicine cat came rushing out of the den and immediately began asking Shadowstar what was going on. Smoothly, she replied, "There was a bit of a… accident on her way out of my den. Willowfur tripped and seems to have done something to her foot." Moonpaw knew that groundhogs would fly before that was true. Ever since Shadowstar seized control of Poppyclan, cats were being killed or wounded daily from unnecessary battles. Now that the number of warriors was being depleated, the dens that Poppyclan cats used to dig in the earth with pride were being mistreated and poor. Poppyclan cat's strong limbs were often used for digging and jumping, but now they were being used for killing.

A twig snapped by her den, and Moonpaw ducked, wincing at the long, winding scar on her back from the previous battle that morning. Shadowstar padded past, just inches away from her. Luckily, Moonpaw's silvery grey coat was darkened from the lack of sunlight and blended well with the den. Dread and anger flared inside of her as she thought of her leader. Cats weren't only suffering from battles. Their own leader, who was the center of the clan's chaos, was quick to deal out blows and injuries of her own to any cat that objected to her ideas.

Moonpaw was drawn out of her thoughts when she heard a low whimper of fear come from Silentpaw's part of the den. She was still asleep, but she twitched as if something was chasing her in her dreams. Moonpaw could only guess what she was running from. Silentpaw almost never spoke, only now and then muttering a few indistinct words. Her eyes betrayed unimaginable pain and loss, and Moonpaw couldn't meet her gaze without feeling heart-stopping waves of sorrow. Talonpaw, her other den mate, was as opposite in personality from Silentpaw as their coat colors were. The golden tomcat was playful and humorous, where Silentpaw was quiet and mysterious. There was always a look of laughter on his face, and his happiness was contagious. Silentpaw rarely ever showed any emotion, and blended in with the crowd as if she wasn't there at all. Even though the two were millions of miles apart in difference, they were still very close. Moonpaw completed the trio, happily following their lead.

A quiet whisper drew Moonpaw's attention to Talonpaw's side of the den, where he now sat, wide awake. "What's going on?" he asked curiously, quietly rustling the dried poppy petals that were their bedding.

With a heavy heart, Moonpaw replied, "From what I heard, we are attacking Roseclan at dawn… I don't know how many more battles we can fight without completely falling apart."

A moment passed before Talonpaw replied grimly. "We should probably rest then…" he sighed, and moved off to the side, leaving space for Moonpaw between Silentpaw and himself. She mewed her thanks and curled up into a ball, where a soothing black tide muddled her thoughts and carried her off to sleep.

Moonpaw's dreams filled her with terror. She was in the Roseclan camp, filled with cats fighting furiously against one another. The rage of battle roared around her. Suddenly, she was pinned to the ground, looking into the eyes of her attacker, whose fangs were inches from her throat, ready to end her life. She wailed with fear, and though she struggled with all of her might, she could not shake loose. She saw a flash of white and then nothing…

But then she wasn't alone.

She was standing in her own territory, watching some kits play. She saw an elderly tom sitting proudly next to them, purring to their mother. Moonpaw watched him walk off, out of the small Poppyclan camp, and she watched him disappear into the long poppies.

She didn't know why, but that was the last thing that she wanted. She yowled and cried. She chased after him. But with a sinking feeling of dread, slowly, she knew that he was doomed. Somehow, she knew.

A loud yowl jerked her out of her dreams. Talonpaw and Silentpaw stood over her.

"What in the name of StarClan are you doing?" Talonpaw yowled in her face.

"What?!" she meowed.

Talonpaw muttered something that suspiciously sounded like "birdbrain", but before he could properly answer her question, a long howl sounded.

"I, Shadowstar, leader of Poppyclan, command you to come to the Tallpile for a clan meeting. All of you!!!"

The three apprentices glanced at each other mournfully, dreading what they knew was impossible to escape. They climbed out of the den, first Silentpaw, then Talonpaw, and then Moonpaw.

The dark leader of Poppyclan was sitting on a large pile of dirt that was where she addressed the clan. Beneath that was her den, a large pit. Moonpaw snarled inwardly. Shadowstar probably had the best bedding in the entire clan. And probably the best food, too.

"We're attacking Roseclan!" She yowled.

Shadowstar smiled wickedly before declaring, "Move out."

The three apprentices looked at each other before padding towards the camp entrance.

The battle was on.


	4. Chapter Two

C H A P T E R T W O

I was returning from a patrol with my mentor when I heard Shadowstar's eerie war cry. I heard a growl in my mentor's throat as he flexed his claws, preparing to fight. I fluffed up my tail, making myself as big as possible. Fear knotted in my stomach, and I wondered what we had done to provoke Poppyclan's touchy leader.

There was a brief moment of silence. All that could he heard was the merry bubbling of the creek that ran through our territory, before the clearing exploded into battle. The furious screeching of cats fighting for their lives was deafening, and it took everything for me not to turn around and run.

The barrier of thorns slowed our enemies quite a bit. They didn't have the tough fur and pads we did, making it a much more painful journey. We seized our chance. I pounced on the nearest cat that I thought I could handle.

I was fighting with a strong golden tomcat. His amber eyes blazed with concentration, calculating my every move. Every time I dove in to attack, he was ahead of me, and I had to defend myself instead. A sharp pain drew my attention away from the battle for a second, where crimson blood was slowly dripping from a wicked scratch on my shoulder.

My senses sharpened, because if I kept fighting like this I wouldn't last much longer. Angry, I aimed a blow at him, hitting my target with a satisfying thud. For a fleeting moment he laid on the ground, and I pounced. He reacted quickly, but not quick enough.

I now had a firm hold on his scruff, and scored my claws down his flank mercilessly. I looked him in the eye and what I saw made me stop. Pain flickered in his eyes, but something else too. Regret. I loosened my hold on him. He didn't want to fight me. Leaning over, I whispered quietly into his ear when nobody noticed, "Go."

Surprise and gratitude shone in his eyes, and he darted away to help a silver colored she-cat battling a full grown warrior.

I still don't know why I did it, but I don't feel sorry. I hoped I might see him again at the next gathering. If only I had that chance… I might have gained a friend. My first friend.

From the moment I was born, I had been the laughing stock of the entire clan. On one paw of mine, my claws were upside down. My mother named me Flippedkit. She was sweet and gentle, and didn't care about my paw. But the others did. They were embarrassed to be associated with me, so I never found any friends.

I was rudely drawn from my thoughts when another cat rammed into me head on. I was sent flying, my paws churning in the air helplessly. I landed heavily, and looked up to see a massive figure leaping at me. My mentor was suddenly at my side, and intervened, throwing my attacker to the ground with dizzying force. I murmured my thanks before leaping onto another she-cat with crimson and black colored fur.

She spat and lashed vainly at me, but the advantage of surprise had its effect.

Suddenly, as slippery as a snake, she rolled out from under me in a dangerous move exposing her stomach. A powerful blow connected with my face, leaving a stinging wound on my cheek. I returned the favor, leaving a deep scratch in her side. Her eyes widened and she glared angrily at me.

A loud, painful screech of agony made me feel jerked me away from the fight. With terror, I tore away from the she-cat and pelted towards the voice. It was my mother! A tall, nimble she-cat stood over her with eyes that looked like chips of flint. Blood stained her fur. My mother's blood. She laughed mockingly at my mother as she drew her last breaths.

I yowled in rage at the terrible sight and threw myself at what I would learn later was the leader of Poppyclan. She snarled as I hit her, and I saw her wince as she crashed to the ground. Then, in my anger, with all the power of Starclan, I lashed at her. A huge gash opened up where my claws met her throat. She let out a strangled cry, and began to thrash wildly. A dying scream erupted savagely from her throat, and then she laid still.

I knew she was being healed my Starclan. I could see their power mending her wound. I didn't care. All I cared about was my mother.

I ran up to her as fast as I could and buried my nose in her fur. Each breath was becoming weaker and weaker. A hollow rasping came from her throat. She looked into my eyes, and they softened. She opened her mouth, and in a feeble mew said, "I love you." Then she was gone.

With her, my will to live left me. I no longer cared if I lived or died. I cursed at Starclan, asking why they let the horrible leader of Poppyclan live and not my mom. It was beyond comprehending for me. One thought was branded into my mind until the moment I died.

Revenge.

I flew at Shadowstar, but this time she was ready. She reacted with terrifying speed, and the next thing I knew, it was I who was lying on the ground, helpless. Shadowstar didn't hesitate. Sharp fangs pierced my throat, and I let out a cry of pain that can only be released when one knows they are about to die.

It is a terrible feeling waiting for death. Knowing that you are inches away from falling into its hands fills you with such fear it is unimaginable.

Just feet behind Shadowstar, the golden tomcat's eyes widened in horror.

A low growl met my ears as the last bit of life faded from my body. "You deserve this. This is what will happen to anyone that stands in my way." After that, I knew nothing more.

* * *

This was a kind of sad chapter, in my opinion, but I think it needed to be added on, to show just how powerful Shadowstar is and the influence she has on other clans. I think we should bring this cat back in the story again, maybe bringing a message from Starclan? Sorry for such a late update! 


End file.
